Sushi or Die
by DawnAtSky
Summary: Black hair, blood-red eyes, and an ear twitch. He knew what Sollux wanted to say. It was all over his lisp... lips. 'Why not ditch the dithguithe' A humanstuck AU with cat-boy Karkat Vantas shenanigans. Rated T for Karkat. Solkat cuteness!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, DawnAtSky here! This cute little storyline just kind of happened, so hell. I'm kind of a bad writer, so it's mostly a one-shot, but I'll most likely keep writing.

Anyway, enough of my being silly!

Sushi or Die

Chapter 01

Summary: Black hair, blood-red eyes, and an ear twitch. The booth fell silent, and he knew what Sollux wanted to say. 'Why don't you jutht ditch the dithguithe?' It was all over his lisp... lips. A Homestuck AU with cat-boy Karkat Vantas shenanigans. Rated T for Karkat. Humanstuck to a degree.

A soft purring animated the clean dorm room as the black-haired boy scratched at refrigerator, reaching up for the sweets on top and failing horribly. He swore he would obtain his keeper's – roommate's- jar of honey and finally try the food he loves oh so much. Yes... A soft black tail swished by in the wind, and his gray ears twitched. No dice. He slumped onto the ground after almost an hour of trying, Karkat Vantas was going to get that fucking food, one way or another. He let out a growl as he stared up at the accursed forbidden sweets, they were laughing at him! Stupid roommate and his hiding the good food. Today was going to be different. Yes, that food was as good as hi-

"What are you doing, KK?"

Fuck. He was so engrossed with obtaining his food that he nearly forgot that today wasn't a school day, And Sollux was home. He jumped back as the Gemini brushed past him, briskly. He just pulled out a soda from the fridge, another thing he restricted Karkat from having, and stood by the now closed door. The angry cat-boy let out a harsh growl as Sollux enjoyed all of the sweets to himself. "Fuckass." he muttered.

"You were going after my honey again, weren't you KK." Karkat let out a his, knowing that he wasn't going to explain his way out of this one. "I told you no thugary thingth. They're too harsh on your thtomach."

"I want to try it though." he whined. Sollux just let out a laugh and put away his drink. Asshole didn't even need to say anything at this point, seeing as how he was right. He had a smile on his face all the while, though. What was he planning?

"Get your shit on, KK. We're going out to get thome food."

His eyebrow raised, expectantly. Yeah, he said the same thing an hour ago. Karkat crossed his arms and checked for his shoes, that always meant he was telling the truth. Oh, they were gonna get food! The cancer dashed off without any complaint. Time to get his outerwear on. Being the middle of spring, it really wasn't the best choice of attire, but Karkat's long coat and black beanie hat beckoned to him! Karkat sat down in front of the mirror, pulling out some light clips. He had to clip his ears down for the hat, after all.

Karkat was considered among the humans as a freak, a mutant. To the ranks of similar sub-species, or alternians as they are often referred to these days, he was normal. Normal for other human-blooded cat-boys at least. He didn't know the entire story, but about one hundred years ago, human-equivalents began to emerge from the ranks of civilization. Abstract color blooded mutated freaks, non-humans. Today even mentioning the word 'mutated to alternians would end up badly for the human.

His father, the self-dubbed Signless politician of equality, would have a field day if he saw his son so self-conscious. Karkat's specific variance was embarrassing. It could even be considered... well, it wasn't pleasant, that's for sure.

"Ow, fuck!" He hadn't been outside in a while. Clipping his ears down always hurt, he special-ordered the softest clips on the planet, but it never helped. Being a college student had it's advantages though. Karkat didn't have to leave the dorm for long, he could stay inside for days on end. It was a comfort he just couldn't do without. He refused to leave even for a tiny bit without this all.

"Are you done, yet KK?" Sollux looked impatient. Karkat just rolled his eyes and slipped on the black beanie. He spent as much time as it took adjusting to the pinch while staring at the pale image in front of him. Dark black circles under his eyes shaped the thin blood-red eyes that stared right back at him through the mirror.

"Where are we going today?" Sollux let out a shrug. He never cared where they went, he knew letting Karkat choose would result in the same place every time. "Sushi, then." Karkat smoothed down the grooves in his beanie before pulling on his tall coat. The fucking thing reached his knees, but had just enough length to effectively hide his tail. This thing made Karkat look so short. But at least he'd only have to deal with it for a little while.

Leaving the apartment was hard, the bright lights all around hurt his eyes, almost to the point of burning. Summer was going to be horrible this year. He was lucky to grow up Alaska, but North California was a huge difference for him. Bright days, warm weather. It sucked the first months after they moved in. Karkat was lucky, compared to some of the other assholes they called friends. He wound up getting permission to ensure Sollux as his roommate, too.

Sollux was always prepared, he had his 3D glasses on like the weirdo he was. Sollux happened to be human, like most other people here. Back when they were kids, they shared the bully abuse growing up. People were afraid of Karkat's ears, his tail. Those deathly-sharp fangs didn't help much, either. Sollux was a stereotypical nerdy kid. He used to have quite a bit of weight on him, too. Now if anything, Karkat was the one who could stand to lose some weight. Sollux was extremely lean, his clothes always hung off of him, effectively underweight he'd call it.

Although they shared a programming major, Karkat took up a minor in business to counteract their balance. Sollux chose a computer engineering minor, so he always had computer parts lying around their dorm. Karkat had his own little space as well, an exercise bike to keep him from being inactive all day, and a flat-screen TV for Karkat's movie obsession. They shared a bedroom, which didn't ever cause problems for either party. Their kitchen functioned just fine, but they were both terrible cooks.

Karkat and Sollux went out for food more often that anything, and Karkat's love for seafood always pushed them to cafes and sushi bars around town, as wel as new places that smell good. There would be no mentions of the stereotypical cat seafood love, or a certain cancer will claw your face off.

Karkat pulled the hood over his face as he waited for Sollux to lock the door. The bright lights were already bothering him. It was only Spring and this much time outside was insufferable. Sollux got him to agree on wearing less of a disguise on warmer seasons, but...

Well, Karkat just didn't want to think of it right now.

"Can we hurry this up, Sollux? The sun's way too fucking bright." Oh, the complaints begin. Of course Sollux just chuckled and lead them into town, hands in his huge pockets. Karkat was quiet as they walked, trying to keep his attention focused. Losing Sol in the crowd was more common than breathing, seriously. He walked so quickly, and looked unassuming from behind. Karkat on the other hand was slow, thanks to his short legs, and his attention was lacking on most days.

Something bright could pass by his eyes and...

And...

"KK!"

Shit, Karkat was staring off into space again, wasn't he? Space known as light reflecting from a nearby car. Oh god, he was still staring, wasn't he? Shit.

"KK, I thwear too gog, you're like a little kid thometimeth." Karkat glanced over just in time to catch a worried look on his friend's face, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the restaurant. Away from the bright light on the car. Damn.

Karkat snickered as he finally turned back to the road, put his attention back to the important shit. "'Gog'? What the hell's that about, Captor?"

"Tz made it up." They pulled into Sushi Cascade quickly, and Karkat pushed his hood down once again. This restaurant was darker, black floors and gray tables. Little chandeliers hung up above, but the building was really tall, being two floors wrapped around the circular build. The lighting was pretty much perfect. "At thcool."

"You're in a class with her? Well shit." The smell of fresh sushi was always inviting, Karkat absolutely loved this place, best food in the entire city. Pulling them to their favorite booth, Karkat didn't even waste time looking at the menu.

"Hey you two, nice seeing you again!" Their waiter was a familiar face, John Egbert. John was about Karkat's size, and always wore those wide square-framed glasses of his. He had distinctive buck teeth too, something he had no trouble hiding. Egbert was another human, as far as he knew, and started working here two months ago.

"Hello, Egbert." Karkat kept his arms crossed. "We'll have the usual meals." For being his friend, the cancer couldn't stand John's happy disposition. "And I want some soda today. That cherry-lime stuff." Oh, he saw the dirty look Sollux sent him. Yes, Captor, Karkat was going to have sugary drinks today. How do you like that, nookstain?

"Water." He said, sitting back with arms crossed. "Thankth John."

"No problem, Sollux. Hey, are you going to keep that coat on again, Karkat? Aren't you warm?" John didn't know about Karkat's ears or tail. He'd ask that same stupid question all the freaking time. The cat just rolled his eyes, waving him off and sitting back in his seat. The two always left a big tip for John anyway, so Karkat felt no need to be friendly in public.

John didn't mind, he enjoyed the company. According to Sollux, his half-sister's alternian, something from their mother's side. She had jade-green blood and dog ears. She actually felt the need to openly show it, too. People loved how open and happy Jade Harley was. They saw her for the cute, and supportive half-dog. Karkat was jealous, obviously, but Jade's an alright girl.

Not like a half-cat like Karkat. Not like a sex-image for furries and kinky freaks and anime nerds. No, she could be open without assholes wanting her to purr for them, or try to touch her ears lustfully. He'd never go outside without this disguise, ever. "Hey, that's a good quethtion KK. What are you going too do during thummer?"

He snapped back to reality as his soda was dropped back off. John was already off getting their drinks and food. Sollux was still staring at him, but he could never tell what he was thinking past the glasses. He hadn't thought of that yet, although it was always a worry. "No clue. Probably stay inside all summer."

Sollux's scowl deepened again. They both knew how the cat needed more sun, more interaction. "No, that'th not gonna happen, KK. Why would you do that to yourthelf?" Oh gog, and now he's going to start ranting again.

Oh gog? Shit, that stupid thing stuck. Damn blind alternian dragon-freak. "Sollux, don't even start, okay? I don't fucking know, okay?" The booth fell silent. He knew what Sollux wanted to say. 'Why don't you jutht ditch the dithguithe?' It was all over his lisp... lips.

"KK, it ithn't healthy, you know."

Karkat slumped int his chair. He was done with this conversation before it even started. So he just twirled his rice spoon on the table while Sol stared at him angrily. Yeah, go ahead and rant, Captor. Go ahead.

"You should jutht drop thith shit KK. It'th killing you."

***Dies*** Oh gog my writing style is so crappy. Anyway, please read and review, I could really use some suggestions on the storyline, and your comments are always appreciated.


	2. And the ears twitch along

Aaaanyway, here's chapter two! My other computer died, so sorry for taking forever to write this.

* * *

Oh gog, here comes the bickering. The can of worms that shouldn't ever be opened. Except it always is. It's a perpetually opening and closing can of worms called Karkat's insecurities. Now a main dish here as Sushi Cascade!

"Hey, maybe you could take one fucking second and realize that, yeah, I know that shit already!"

"You're tho fucking ignorant, why doo I even put up with you!"

"Oh here we go again! Always on the attack, aren't you Captor!"

Sollux was feeling extra cocky today. The sun was out, it was 78 degrees, and he knew Karkat was suffering. He had this argument won before it even started.

"You know I'm fucking right, you thupid little-"

"Guys, enough already!"

The booth fell silent as John stood above them, arms crossed, angry as all hell. Oh gog the last time John looked that pissed... Sollux was the first to react, kicking Karkat in the shin and slumping back in his seat. "Ow, fuck you!" John didn't exactly like that though, mean-mugging Karkat in a creepy silence. John was staring him down with some direct eye contact, and that shut him up almost instantly. "Enjoy your meals." John finally gave them their food before stomping off to the break room, muttering curses under his breath.

Scaaary. Slouching and silent, Karkat was already starting on his food. Meal A, what they usually ordered, had all of the essentials: five pieces of Nigiri, a California roll, and a plate of large plain onigiri to share. The onigiri was more or less a replacement for rice, but it worked for them. Karkat always had salmon Nigiri, while Sollux stuck with tuna. Like usual, they were also treated to a few trays of sauces, including wasabi. Yeah, more wasabi to bring home and never use again, Karkat hated the stuff.

They ate in silence, despite their valiant battle for the last rice ball.(In which Sollux won. He always won.) By the time each plate was clear, They were both silent. He just stared off into space like usual. Apparently John got off his shift, so he headed home without even once saying bye. Their new server was the always adorable Feferi Peixis. Fef used to be the heiress of some major company, but turned it down and moved to the big city after a while. And for some unknown reason, she and Karkat just _didn't_ get along at all.

She had the longest, curliest jet black hair you could ever imagine, freckles spotting her islander skin, and amazing tyrian eyes that always spoke right for her. She was yet another human, but her boyfriend was another story... A story Sollux really didn't want to get into right now. Feferi was tall for her age, and bubbly! Very social, too. Something about her just clicked in Sollux's whole attitude. She was on break, so they had a couple minutes to talk about their week. As Karkat payed for lunch, she told them work stories about the past weeks. She could talk about anything, really, especially about the sea, all with her silly fish puns.

It's safe to assume that once FF approached them, Karkat was thoroughly ignored. They were chatting it up for almost her entire fifteen minute break, they could have chatted all day.

"Sorry, Sollux, I have to go cuttle up a tuna more seaweed before my shift's over." Feferi re-adjusted her white apron before bouncing back to the kitchen, waving back to them all with that white toothy grin of her's. Damn Ampora, taking the cutest girl in the entire fucking town! No, the entire fucking universe!

"Man, she's amazing, ithn't she KK?" Silence. A bold scowl almost turned into yet another argument as he finally glanced back to his roommate, was Karkat still pissed... off? He's gone. The gemini stared into the empty booth, completely dumbstruck. KK just left like that? What the hell?

Sollux let out a sigh, slumping into his booth. Gog. Why the hell would he leave? Sollux went right to texting, KK was being a little bitch today, wasn't he? 'what the fuck kk?'

'I DON'T NEED TO WASTE MY TIME WITH YOUR IDIOTIC FLIRTING. I PAYED FOR LUNCH ALREADY. I'LL BE BACK AT THE DORM, SO DON'T YOU FUCKING BOTHER ME TODAY. Shit. Wow, it's not like he was ignoring KK or... Okay he totally was.

'iit wa2n't fliirtiing kk. ff'2 my friiend.' And had an annoying boyfriend, but he could leave that part out, none of them even seemed to care about that euro-Scot douchebag. But the cat didn't even bother with a response, and that in itself hurt even more. He felt horrible now, what a pathetic excuse for a friend he was.

The walk back wasn't exactly pleasant either. Everything seemed to go wrong suddenly, from missing crosswalk signals, to the sun blaring in his eyes. He could feel a migraine in the midst. Through his red and blue glasses, Sollux knew he was in deep shit today. His brown hair and long bangs didn't help to cool him off at all. Heterocromatic eyes, blue and brown, stared at the never-changing light with a scowl.

Why should he feel bad about today? Karkat needed to take care of himself better. The asshole was pale as his white sheets, always had dark circles around his eyes, and without that exorcize bike they owned, would be too frail for any kind of action! Not only that, but his weak stomach caused so many problems. No sweets, or spicy food, or dairy, either. This kid's diet was so specific.

And yet, Sollux had to be there for him. Besides him, the only friend Karkat had was John and Gamzee, an indigo-blooded alternian. But that and his attitude were pretty much the only things weird about him. GZ was the perpetual stoner of their little group, minus the drugs, it was just in his genes. He was so slow, completely sedated to everyone around him, and Karkat's self-proclaimed best friend. They met last year, and he's the only one KK hung out with these days. At home, of course. Maybe he was over now, sleeping on the couch while the cat curled up in a ball watching his stupid romance movies again... cuddling and being close and cute and shit.

They'd make a good couple, actually... The cancer only dealt with him because he was barely there mentally, though. No way he'd like such a weird alternian.

Passing the local supermarket, Sollux eyed a another alternian nearby, bunny ears hung over a visor as she attracted customers to the nearest ice cream shop. There were always pervy boys around there, sitting at the tables just to flirt endlessly with her. It must have sucked, animal-like alternians were popular with the nerdy guys. She must have hated her job...

And now he was back to regretting yelling at Karkat again, what a day.

He was so relieved to get home, Sollux tossed his shit on an empty couch and left his shoes by the door. Karkat had a strict no-shoe rule in the house because of his tail. "KK?" He called, no response, like usual.

It was only three, and Karkat was most likely in bed. Lazy ass. After what happened, he would have thought GZ was here, too. But nope, it was mildly surprising. The phone ringing stopped him from checking, though. Sollux almost didn't find it buried under the pillows, but the caller ID told him it was John. Most likely checking up on them both.

"Yeah?"

"Oh, hey Sollux! Glad you two are home. Did you guys apologize yet?"

"No. I jutht got home." He explained everything to John, chatting with FF, and Karkat leaving on his own. John didn't sound too pleased about it, either. Why wouldn't he?

"You guys were arguing a looot, but honestly I have no clue why! Karkat's usually pretty tame." Heh. Tame. He really didn't know Karkat that much, did he? "What's up with him, anyway? He never tells me what's wrong. Is he an albino or something? Is that why he wears that coat all the time?"

"Hell no, it'd bruise hith earth way too much." Sollux muttered. There were albino alternians and humans. They were kind of an exception. But no, neither of them were like that. "KK'th jutht lazy ath fuck. Don't mind him." He left it at that, and even hung up after John couldn't think of something else to gab about. He did say to apologize again, but Sol barely caught that part. John was full of the energy he didn't need to deal with today.

He could go from being hyper, to super pissed, and right back to hyper all over again. And it definitely wasn't like Sollux's mood swings at all. Sitting back on the couch, he flipped on the tv, just deciding to waste the rest of the day, probably ignore Karkat, too.

* * *

"So I poured him some soda, and I thought he was going to krill me! And then I found out that he was a salmon! And then I woke up." That excited little chuckle rang right through his ears, Karkat just finished paying for their lunch, and honestly didn't want to go back there. Sollux had no tact, didn't he? Everyone knew that Feferi and Eridan were made for each other. A biology major and a sea-dwelling alternian? Yeah, pretty fucking perfect match.

Not only that, but when they were talking, it was like Sollux completely lost track of everything. Even the fact that his best friend was right there. All to listen to some overly excited girl-chat. Idiot. Why was he expecting anything. Asshole didn't even care, or look for him. That girl is completely everything to him right now.

What a douchebag, well have fun walking home alone. Karkat waved goodbye to the main chef and just walked the fuck out. Take that, you ignorant, disrespectful bastard. Okay, even if walking home alone right now was alright with him, Karkat pretty much felt like shit still. Kind of. But he still could have been attentive, instead of... Okay, drop it. It's not like it mattered too much. It always happened when others were around.

At least the walk home wasn't so bad, the sun was way too bright, but he got all of the good lights, he didn't have to wait for people at all. It was nice and quiet. Passing by a nearby cafe, Karkat waved to a Bunny-girl alternian he just barely knew. She must have just started her shift. Must be difficult, he could already see her nerdy fanbase gathering around to hit on her. Again.

Blood-red eyes snarled at the phallic-retentive fucknubs before walking off. Who was he kidding? These types would always be around. Of course Karkat would never agree to start showing off his ears like she had. It's what made finding a job difficult, not like he really had to yet. His father took good care of him, and dorm life wasn't too difficult either.

What was that...? Oh, that car was really... polished... well.

"Weeellll, staring off into space again, Karkles?" Not paying attention, nope. Even as the nearby woman tried pulling him away, and failing. "Karkat, pay attention already."

Karkat glanced over quickly. Oh, just Terezi again. And right in his face, too... "Gyah! What the fuck Terezi?" Jumping back and bearing his fangs glared up to that almost unnatural grin and black lips.

Terezi Pyrope is the last person he wanted to wanted to see right about now. She was yet another alternian, a teal-blood with no sense for personal space, and bright-blond hair. Her case was rare, an albino aternian, eyes completely red, if not covered by her obnoxious red-rimmed frames (Did I forget to mention this chick's obsession with that fucking color?) She lost her sight years ago, some accident or something, but used her heightened sense of smell and taste to distinguish where she went.

Terezi was an odd woman, that's more that obvious. She had this unhealthy affection for different colors, especially red, and loved everything even remotely related to the justice system, Phoenix Wright included. She was another nerdy type, who would join in on the constant DND sessions, and LARP frequently. They met a few years back and Karkat almost got into an extensive relationship with this psycho, if not for his better judgement. No, she was not a friend. Not in the slightest. "Ahahahah. You're too fun Karkles!" She sneered, waving around a black hat in her hands. Wait. "Noticed?"

"Holy shit, give that back!" He yelled, snatching it up faster than she could register. It didn't matter, one of his clips popped off and pretty much hit her in the fucking face anyway. SHIT. Karkat stood dazed and exposed all of a sudden, the ear twitching and the pain coming right back to him. Ffffuck!

"I hate you, s-so fucking much." He managed to mutter, taking off and running the rest of the way home. No way would she be able to catch him now, that stupid bitch. And it was right in front of the cafe with all those weird nerds, too...

Damnit!

* * *

Just a note, I got the sushi order from a menu online. Onigiri is basically a rice ball partially wrapped up in seaweed in this case. It sounded like a good alternative to rice. :P Poor KK, getting ignored like that! (Those fish puns were horrible...)


	3. Morning regimen of a cuddly kitty

**Well, it's been a while guys, at least for this story. I went through another computer switch, being the second in the past two months.**

* * *

A few hours passed before reruns of old cartoons got boring. Thanks Boomerang for failing to provide a good distraction to an awkward conversation he'd have to get through. Alright, it was way more than a few hours, and Sollux could have just went to his computer to code, but he had class in the morning, and if Terezi caught him skipping class to finish his programs again there would be justice. The Pyrope brand of justice.

No, while he considered sleeping on the couch, which he honestly deserved today, Sollux needed to make sure Karkat wasn't going to pounce on him in the morning when his attitude picked up. The asshole had a weird sleep schedule already, sleep for a while, wake up for a few hours to watch a movie, then sleep until noon the next day. He'd sit on Sollux if it meant having his couch for the designated 'romcom hour.'

And the busy bee wasn't having any of that. Hell no.

He took his sweet time, brushing his teeth, washing his face, cleaning his glasses... And when he was completely through with all of that, stripped down to his bee-print yellow boxers and stood by the door, hesitating. He could still turn back now, even deal with Karkat in the morning, He didn't want to face the angry kitty- He's asleep. Oh, naturally. Yeah, this is Karkat.

He was on top of the sheets again, a bad habit on most days. The weather was still warm as fuck, and he must have been overheating again. Or he was lazy. Settling under the sheets, Sollux let out a sigh. God, KK was going to hate him after today. He was going to hate him and never speak to him... Sleep found him pretty quickly, somewhere in between drowning in the vast ocean of pathetic thoughts and staring out at the alternian asleep beside him.

He didn't dream that often, and tonight was no exception, but it's amazing how much of a dead sleep he had fallen under. He didn't even realize how he turned over in his sleep, or pulled in the bundle of warmth next to him. Hell, he didn't even wake up when said bundle of warmth clawed at his scalp when he woke up for his romcom. He just mumbled something and kept sleeping.

It was nice waking back up to a fluffy tail smacking him in the face the next day though. Yeah. Reeeally nice.

"KK. Tail."

"Fuck you." he muttered. Was this punishment for the other day? Well, this was easy to avoid, Karkat was showing mercy! Hah! Sollux shoved his tail away before pulling the cat back into his grasp, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and cuddling into his hair. He whined and grunted, and cursed very loudly for the first few seconds, (minutes really. Sollux didn't care.) And Karkat managed to get a claw or so to his skin as well, bad choice. Sollux knew how to handle him when he got like this.

He didn't hesitate even once. He went right to petting his ears, rubbing them with a free hand until the cat was a purring mess in his arms. His ears weren't always so sensitive, but after being outside, the skin underneath all of the fur needs some time to recover. And until then even light touches would work like a charm. Karkat's head followed the motion of his hand, he stopped trying to scratch him, and things were silent finally.

Well, except for that never-ending purring. Karkat purred so loudly this morning, maybe he was just that relaxed now? Eh, most likely.

"What time ith it KK?"

"Ten." He mumbled, pulling himself out of Sollux's arms lazily. His voice sounded hoarse, like he was crying or something. Maybe he watched a particularly depressing romcom this morning? Probably. "Shut up." He added, very typical Karkat wanting to sleep still. Kind of Sollux's fault, he was wide awake before he started the little ear treatment.

Sollux wouldn't have it, though. He hadn't woken up so early in a while, not to mention the fact that he needed to clip the cat's claws, too, because fuck, Karkat broke the skin this time. He didn't say a single thing as he got up, walking over to the bathroom stealthily. Maybe he did deserve it today anyway. At any rate, he washed the scratches and went to grab the clippers. Those damn things were not going to be a problem for a while, he would make damn sure about that.

Karkat was still on the bed when he returned, as the Gemini hid the clippers and pulled on some pants. "KK, are you going back to thleep already?" he asked, it was more of a check to see exactly how conscious the other really was. As he expected, the only thing answering him was that black tail swishing around in the air, not knowing at all what was about to happen. Sollux had to be quick, and super stealthy. Maybe if he was an Alternian and could control gravity or something this daunting task wouldn't be so, well... daunting.

He took his time, getting back on the bed, sitting on his knees nearby the other, even petting his ears some more for good measure. And as soon as he had the chance to, lifted up one of his roommate's arms, spreading apart the fingers.

Just as he expected, Karkat's eyes snapped open, the bright red irises turning into slits, staring up at the clippers of doom completely frozen. He even stopped mid-purr, a rare occurrence even for a normal cat. Sollux didn't say a thing, but right as Karkat even dared to twitch, Sollux had his arms pinned down, sitting on his and getting to work. "Fu-Sollux, no! Stop!" He stuttered, shaking almost instantly. What was it about cats and not liking their claws to be clipped, seriously

Well Sollux wasn't going to waste any time. He clipped the first set of claws quickly, skillfully. Years of having to help out, and even doing this shit himself trained him for everything Karkat needed. Something about his dad wanting Karkat's friends to not be surprised or something, they spoiled him honestly. "Can it KK, and thop moving already!"

The kitty whined, horribly, and he struggled against the hold ever time Sollux wasn't about to cut the claws. It didn't prevent the shaking, though. He shook and there were little red tears forming at the sides of his eyes by the time Sollux finished up. And like usual the older male took off with the clipped claws, letting Karkat lay there still shocked for quite a while. Sollux on the other hand took this moment to shower, after hiding the clippers as usual.

Fifteen minutes later he was fully dressed and checking the time. He had class in a few hours, hour, and one of their friends were already texting him. Everything was a schedule to him, a regimen. Getting back to the room and grabbing his jacket, Karkat was still in bed, tail swishing around as he curled into a ball. "Text." He muttered, sleepily.

"Yeah, I could thee that." Unearthing his amazing jacket from their pile of clean clothes, Sollux let out a sigh, quickly donning his yellow jacket (it even has black striped sleeves. He loved bees.) he sat back on the bed. "You can't jutht thleep all day, you know." He muttered. "Go take a shower."

"Fuck off." The little kitty flipped him off. Bad kitty! "I'll clean myself whenever I want to."

"Then give me thome warning, watching you try and lick your earth ith dithguthting." He got just the right response, a face palm and Karkat flipping him off through incoherent cussing. Excellent.

He kept like that for a long time, muttering, and giving in to go take a shower. Sollux went back to watching TV, trying to avoid bring up yesterday still. Their coffee table was full of movies out of their respective DVD cases, popcorn, and dishes. It was pretty filthy, KK only cleaned when he got tired of the smell. Sollux had class, and work, so he really didn't give a shit. Either he was home and listening to KK bitch, or at work listening to his boss or teachers bitch at him. Karkat came out of the bathroom muttering things angrily, probably wiping at his ears obsessively before going to change. He was so picky about those things, unless they were clipped down.

The Gemini took his time checking his texts finally, the very first one was from Terezi, naturally. How she figured out how to text with a normal phone was beyond him, the albino alternian confused the ever-loving fuck out of him.

'H3Y WH3N K4RKL3S W4K3S UP T3LL H1M 1 ST1LL H4V3 H1S STUP1D H41R CL1P TH1NG. :]'

Hair clip thing? He had no clue what that meant, Karkat hated putting shit in his hair, why the hell would he keep one. Clearly something must have happened the last time she visited or something. He shrugged and flipped to the next message, he'd ask her about it later. Terezi had a bad habit of leaving her phone underneath all of the shit she kept in her purse. The next text was from Feferi.

')(ey Sea-llux! Wanna )(ang out sometime today? Eridan's kind of being a beach lately. 3:(' When isn't he being one? At any rate, hanging out with FF would be pretty cool actually. Better than glubbing about with Karkat all day… But he probably should stay behind today. After completely ditching him yesterday, it was only right to spend some quality time with the other.

'2orry ff, ii wa2 kiind of being an a22hole two kk ye2terday ii wa2 gonna hang out wiith him for a whiile. don't know iif ii can.' Karkat plopped down on the couch, somewhere in the time Sollux took to respond to the girl. As usual, he wasn't exactly in the best moods. Sending the text, he reached a hand over, petting the top of his head once again Karkat growled before leaning into the touch, against his side.

"Hey, KK?"

"What?"

"Sorry about yethterday." Silence. He glanced over for a second to catch red eyes glaring up at him, those lips pursed into a pout. It brought a pretty lengthy chuckle to him. KK was way too cute. "I wath an ass, juuutht like uthual."

"Amazing, you're messed up teeth actually let you say ass this time. How she fuck did you manage that?" he muttered, in a small response. Sollux scoffed, pulling on an ear in response.

"Bad kitty. No picking on my lithp." He gained a pretty lengthy hiss in response, wiry arms reaching up the scratch him, only to fail, realize where exactly they went. He took his time, staring at his hands absent-mindedly.

"… Shit." Karkat sighed before sitting back, pulling his feet up and stretching. It was silent for a while before Sollux turned the TV on. It was too quiet for his liking, he needed some sort of background noise. A quiet shin-kicking argument later and they were both lying on the couch, arms crossed with the Animal Planet channel on, a documentary on bees playing. They sat there for a good hour, just watching this boring shit. (Don't call it boring shit in front of Sollux though, that was a no-no.)

Karkat eventually got tired of watching TV after that. He went over to his exorcise bike, getting in some form of a workout while he could. He looks so weird on that thing, a short kitty on a stationary bike. But aside from the noise it makes, it didn't bother Sollux one bit. Karkat was smart enough to get activity and still be able to live inside like the little hermit he was.

… Okay, that bike noise was going to get on his nerves a little.

"Do you have to do that right now KK?" Sollux whined, eyes still fixated on the bee program. Karkat scoffed, quite literally, and didn't even answer. If anything, he started pedaling faster, making more noise. Sollux growled, glancing back at him. "KK!"

"I'm hungry, asshole!" He snapped, baring his sharp fangs. Why didn't he resort to using those instead of his claws all the time. Oh well, doesn't matter at all.

"Then eat thomething!" he whined, slouching onto the couch. "Gog."

"There isn't anything to eat. You have to **cook **first." God for a half-cat alternian, he certainly does bark a lot.

* * *

**I made a pretty odd observation while writing this. You know how crabdad like chilled roe cubes, right? Wouldn't that be some form of sushi, like roe wrapped up in a cube with seaweed? Crabdad likes sushi? Weird way to end the chapter, I know. Just kind of relevant because there's the word sushi in the title**

**Also, I can't reely do Feferi's quirk. -Shrugs.-**


End file.
